The Princess and the Pea Brain
The Princess and the Pea Brain is the thirteenth episode of the first season of JESSIE. It first aired on February 24, 2012 to 3.11 million viewers. Plot After coming back from a magic show with the kids, Jessie meets a guy named Brody which everyone seems to love except for Zuri who wants Tony and Jessie to be together. Tony tries to impress Jessie, but all to no avail, so Zuri takes matters into her own hands. Before Jessie leaves for her date with Brody, Zuri tells her a bedtime story in order to convince her that Tony is the right one for her. In the story, it's medieval times and Jessie is a princess waiting for true love. Tony comes to her to show her his new invention the dolley and falls for her. But Prince Smarming (Brody) comes and Jessie falls for him instead. Sadly, Tony goes to Ravi's character in the story, a powerful wizard, looking for an irresistibility potion to get Jessie to fall in love with him. This potion doesn't work out so he searches for new ways to impress her. Brody challenges Tony to a duel, which he loses, but when a dragon comes, (Mr. Kipling), Tony is the one that defeats it while Brody runs away after wetting his metal pants in embarrassment and in humiliation. When she finishes telling the story, Bertram exposes to the kids, Tony, and Jessie that Brody is already dating another girl. Jessie hears this and furiously makes him leave as Brody gets easily scared with the snake that fell on top him from the top elevator after accepting a date with Tony. Meanwhile, Ravi tries to do magic tricks, Luke tries to impress Brody so he can ride his motorcycle, and Bertram tries to write a speech for the Bulter's Association. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini Guest Cast *Shannah Barrett as Millie the Mermaid *Ben Bledsoe as Brody Winton Trivia *The episode title is a parody of The Princess and the Pea. *This episode might be a continuation to Used Karma because Zuri mentions she knows Tony likes Jessie - which she found out about in that episode. *Millie the Mermaid is shown for the first and only time in this episode. *This is the second episode where Tony is seen with a red doorman uniform instead of his usual green uniform, the first being Star Wars. *The way Tony says people like him don't have fairy tale endings is similar to what Shrek said to Donkey. *Also, how Jessie said that she doesn't want to sit next to Rumplestiltskin is a reference to the movie Shrek. *Merlins list is a parody to Craig's list and a reference to the Merlin series. *In her Radio Disney interview on Friday, April 27th with Karan Brar and Cameron Boyce, Peyton List reveals that this was her favorite episode to film because she got to dress up as a princess. *Bertram says "...we're gonna roast our colleague, Alfred Pennyworth." a reference to Batman, a butler for Bruce Wayne, seen in the comics. *This is the first episode to show Jessie and Tony dating. *Tony is depantsed in this episode, revealing unicorn boxers. * Jessie says to Zuri 'Horton can hear that who a little bit faster', a reference to the popular Dr. Seuss book 'Horton Hears A Who' * This is the last episode to air in February of 2012. Goofs *When Tony accidentally hits Jessie in the head with the door, she tosses her apple across the street and then Tony is seen picking it up next to him. *After Jessie and Emma switch to their "Rally Caps," Emma's cap is untied and the words are off to the side. In the next shot, her cap is tied and the words are center. Transcript Gallery 113 03 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 3 Million Views